


Vitruvian Man

by augusttheking



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: All over the place just like Windy, Gen, imply murder
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augusttheking/pseuds/augusttheking
Summary: Windy是個心思太多自我欺騙的小混帳。





	Vitruvian Man

**Author's Note:**

> 非常任性隨興的一篇。寫於73回之前，注定要被官方逐漸打臉，不介意的話請往下看。

0.

風之伊格尼斯端詳眼前的這面牆。這是一面石牆 - 準確地說，是他在仔細研究現實世界羅馬時代的石製建築後，用數據再現的石牆。石頭材質半新不舊，這樣好看。一片連續不斷的拱型裝飾，拱心石大部分工整的在拱型頂端，按照現實世界的物理規則，這些形狀精準的拱心石支持著拱形裝飾，塌了，拱形也會塌，一個拱型塌了，石牆其他的部分慢慢的隨著時間也會塌掉。

那樣也挺美的。

揮了手，抽掉一塊拱心石，又改了下這面牆的物理規則，很快的那面拱門趴咚嘩啦塌得形狀都看不清楚，旁邊的拱形被失衡的重力扯，也跟著塌，一座兩座，連續塌了七八座，石牆才掙扎著重新找到平衡，靜止。

美，但是塌的時候也美，再抽一塊會再塌一次，但是塌完會是新的樣貌，沒這樣好看呢？

"你在幹嘛？阿，這面牆你不是搞了好久，怎麼壞了？"

火之伊格尼斯插著腰，飄過來。

"我在觀察怎樣好看。"

風之伊格尼斯還在自己的思緒中，很隨便的應付。火之伊格尼斯看起來並不感到被冒犯，跟著看同伴的作品。

"恩......我看看......"

火之伊格尼斯在石牆邊移動，認真的端詳，突然石牆又開始崩了。

"欸怎麼--"

轉頭看到風之伊格尼斯又抽了兩塊拱心石，還是不同角落的，這次石牆嘩啦嘩啦，沒多久就只剩下一大團的石塊，還有最底層一點遺跡。火之伊格尼斯先是被同伴的行為驚嚇得發不出聲，然後看著正在崩落的石頭，也開始向同伴那樣目不轉睛，直到一切都靜止了，他才回過神。

"......哇。"

"是阿，壯觀吧。"

"這個好玩，你是怎麼做到的？"

"把幾塊石頭抽掉，其他的交給現實世界的重力規則。"

風之伊格尼斯說著，歪著頭，看起來還在琢磨甚麼。

"重力規則阿，省力好玩！我也來試試—"

火之伊格尼斯正準備動手，風之伊格尼斯突然往前蹬，飄到坍塌的石牆前，彎腰。

"必須依賴隨機才能製造美，我不喜歡。"

"欸？"

風之伊格尼斯開始調整地上的石塊，火之伊格尼斯困惑地看著同伴。

"這樣，放這裡，另一邊這樣好--"

"......廢墟不是靠時間和隨機創造的嗎？這樣能算廢墟？"

"把自己的東西交給隨機事項決定，我們又不是人類這麼無能的存在，當然可以做得更好。"

火之伊格尼斯想要不要幫忙，轉念想了同伴的個性，又乖乖站在旁邊不動了。

"......如果一開始就想做廢墟，不用大費功夫把牆造出來吧？"

"沒有原型的廢墟太虛假了，不喜歡。"

"......你開心就好。"

"不開心啊。"

風之伊格尼斯語氣像平常那樣輕快，火之伊格尼斯看同伴專注揮動指頭移動一塊塊破碎的石塊，每放下一塊前都經過一番仔細考慮。他甩了甩頭，火花零星閃了幾下，腳下一蹬就到了石堆上。

"我也來！"

"喂不要亂--不是放那阿你這個沒有美感的傢伙！"

 

1.

Windy—人類愚蠢的語言，但是聲韻有高有低，簡單又跳動，可以忍受。Echo沒有能力把這個名字發的好聽一點，比起靈巧複雜的功能，Echo簡單高效，是他未來創造新電子界的重要幫手，可惜不像伊格尼斯聰明。

他在Vrains的一個角落給自己做了新生電子界的試做區。有山嵐有森林，還有一個荷花池。按照人類世界的季節，這些荷花存在了一季就快要凋謝了，季節和時間，現實世界又一個奇怪限制，人類世界美好的東西都會凋零，花凋謝樹光禿動物衰老文明倒塌，不像伊格尼斯，不像他完美的創造。這是個永不凋零的花園，一切翠綠鮮豔，荷花上的水珠在絨毛粉嫩的支撐跳躍滑動，韭葉一片跟著風搖擺，好的變動留下，不好的變動打從一開始就不存在。

他站在Echo肩上，到了水邊的涼亭，Echo坐下，他還站著。再造自然比較有挑戰性，現實世界的變數多，再造起來需要精細控制和創意組合。建築物則不然，只要遵守現實的重力規則，沒甚麼難度。伊格尼斯在電子界就是神，超過人類想像的東西就是手指一揮而已

無聊，他不喜歡。

他試圖把自然界的造型用在這座涼亭上。梁柱是流動的弧形，如藤蔓交織成的拱頂，沒有一條弧形重複，每個交叉都獨一無二，但又不顯雜亂。他已經做到人類不可能完成的計算，看似隨機的精細設計，達成美學力學的完美。這是理論上物質世界可以複製，但是人類沒有技術力達到的建築。他跳下Echo的肩膀，站到荷花池旁邊。

“Echo，拆掉吧。”

“是。”

附近的Echo圍上來，開始物理拆解這座涼亭。根據Lightning的計畫，他們需要把Ai拉攏過來，為此他要造一個大家回憶中的電子界–.比回憶中更好，讓同伴們看到就回想起過去大家在電子界的日子，共同打造新生電子界，一個沒有人類干預，完全由伊格尼斯的意志和智慧建造而成的天堂。為此，這個據點要放棄了。

他並不感到遺憾，或著說不比毀滅電子界時遺憾。

Echo們拆解工作做了一半，他讓他們停下來。一揮手加速–荷花一片片枯黃掉落，蓮蓬露出來，又馬上萎縮，荷葉捲曲，暴露出猙獰的葉脈，很快，荷花池只剩下殘枝。水草沒了，樹木光禿，那座涼亭殘留的梁柱夾著落葉灰塵，裂縫中塞滿灰塵，他捲起一陣風，嘩啦嘩啦一片枯黃落葉隨風捲成漩渦送上天際，在光芒中飛舞。

“Windy，你在做甚麼？該走了。”

光之伊格尼斯站在自己的原型上，旁邊跟著他的其他造物。他們踩在他的荷葉上，他的石板上，他記得創造石板時他用了過去仿製千年石塊的經驗，荷葉是新的，是某個夏日他自己溜到現實世界，在水生植物園看到的。

過去的電子界他沒有造過荷葉荷花。

“很好看。”

光之伊格尼斯看著可憐的立在已經塌得看不出水池模樣的殘枝說，Windy知道他指的不是殘枝，光之伊格尼斯看到的東西沒有時間，自己則是在時間中，抓不住任何真正美麗的東西。

“好啦，可以走了。”

Windy又揮了手，一切化為數據，甚麼都沒有了。

2.

伊格尼斯是盯著自己的原型出生的，風之伊格尼斯特別討厭這點。

“哇！好厲害！跟真的一樣！”

火之伊格尼斯在捲曲的人類幼兒形狀數據前讚嘆著，自然的，他連呼吸都放進去了，小小的身體上下起伏，薄博一層汗把頭髮黏在額頭。水之伊格尼斯忍不住都伸手摸了這團數據型雕刻，應該是血肉的地方隨著觸摸彈性下凹，正如同創造者風之伊格尼斯設計。他得意地摪了摪頭。

“一定花了你很多心思吧？”

水之伊格尼斯說，謹慎地接近，風之伊格尼斯可不想有她的讀心天賦，那不是整天都在讀心，想到就累，難怪她很少離開自己的領域。

“這還只是第一個，未來還會有人類無法想像的完美人類。”

風之伊格尼斯一手插腰一手食指指天，人類的創造是兩組隨機的基因隨機組合成的，自己一定能做得更好。

“欸你們都在阿？看甚麼呢？”

闇之伊格尼斯如往常遊手好閒騎在電子栗子球晃過來，他瞄到那團數據雕像，一下子指揮栗子球衝過來。

“哇這是甚麼！怎麼是一團的？也太小了吧！”

“你小心點！”

闇之伊格尼斯從栗子球上跳下，大手大腳衝過來，風之伊格尼斯趕緊擋在自己的創造前面，阻止莽撞的同伴衝上來，誰知道他會不會一腳踩壞，雖然自己的創造沒有那麼脆弱，不會一腳就壞，還是不想讓別人亂搞。

“人類寶寶？為什麼啊？”

黑色的同伴一陣探頭突破後終於看到數據雕像，不像其他人的讚嘆，他對著風之伊格尼斯問。

“好玩啊，我在資料裡看到人類的成長，他們每個階段都很不一樣，剛開始幾年連話都不會說，你可以想像嗎？是這麼沒用的樣子欸。"

“那你在這麼沒用的東西上花心思做甚麼？”

“我做的當然更好，而且誰像你懶鬼。”

“嘛，那我來戳戳看到底有沒有比人類好--”

栗子球趁風之伊格尼斯不注意從背後把他頂開，闇之伊格尼斯咻地一聲鑽過去，捏臉，血肉如他設計的隨著拉扯軟Ｑ的反應，表情仍是睡著的樣子，呼吸起伏。

不對。

不該是這樣，不該是靜止的雕像。他覺得自己聽到了哭聲，想到了皺在一起的臉，捲曲成球的身體。

＂小心！不要這麼粗魯阿！＂

火之伊格尼斯試圖把同伴的手移開，風之伊格尼斯回神，把數據雕像收回來。

“Under revision! 暫時不開放！”

一溜煙他就跑了，留下沒反應過來的同伴們和一陣狂亂的風。

3.

風之伊格尼斯觀察了三天才行動。

第一天，他覺得自己沉重如自己棕色的同伴；第二天，他轉個不停，在人類的交通系統撞來撞去；第三天很冷靜，思緒清明，一切都指向唯一的結論。

那個人類阿，有著跟還藏在電子界自己領域那些半成品一樣的眼睛，他本來以為是最美麗的眼睛。一樣的皮膚，軟軟細細的，一樣微微翹起的嘴角。他一向認為自己的創作是絕對的，在審美上有著絕對的價值。伊格尼斯是數據生物，看不上人類那套落後的相對價值觀。

自己錯了，必須修正這個錯誤。

4.

風之伊格尼斯漂浮在自己製造的領域，翻滾。這是光之伊格尼斯到同伴領域時看到的畫面-數據風暴狂暴的捲起領域的一切，中間青綠色同伴翻滾著，像這個同伴平常捲著玩的葉子，動作甚至顏色都散發著愉悅的情緒。光之伊格尼斯在數據風暴外面等著同伴停下，比往常還久。他終於等到數據風暴緩和一點，鑽進去。風之伊格尼斯停下動作，坐在自己領域的樹梢，晃著雙腳。

“呦！”

“你回來了。”

“我以為橘色那傢伙會先注意到呢，他總是在大家的地方串門，也不知道是喜歡還是怎樣。”

柔和亮黃色的身軀一蹬，飄上樹頭，用那雙看不出情緒的菱形眼睛長久的看著風之伊格尼斯，瞇起眼睛。風之伊格尼斯吹起微風，幾片落葉掃過同伴的視野，然後開口。

“我討厭人類。”

“怎麼說？”

“他們的肉體太僵硬也太脆弱。身上都是進化留下來的廢物器官。為了維持重心，只能用一連串跌倒來移動，毫無效率也毫無美感。”

“雖然如此，我們是鴻上博士根據原型人類的資料創造出來的，他們有觀察價值。”

“我們更好看也更優秀阿！”

說的同時風之伊格尼斯捲起一陣大風，捲過同伴。同伴動也不動，好像完全沒注意到，仍是專注的看著對話的對象。

“明明是更優秀的，為什麼要幫他們做這些有的沒的，為什麼要在意那些原型，那些軟綿綿只會哭哭啼啼的肉球，根本不用在意的吧，那些原型是甚麼樣子的，和我們伊格尼斯，一點關係都沒有吧，你說是嗎？”

風之伊格尼斯像是沒注意到似的加大風速，他想到荷花池，水生館，他在一片翠綠中找到那個人類，在幾朵端坐的荷花旁，他看到自己的創作端上荷花，一個系列的，嬰兒，幼兒，小孩，和那個活蹦亂跳的人類。自己的創作，到頭來只是複製重現，只是這樣而已。

光之伊格尼斯緩緩的歪頭。

＂我不曉得原型和我們有沒有其他的關聯，老實說我很好奇，鴻上博士讓我們伊格尼斯基於原型而生，只是單純的參照還是互相。不過那跟我們伊格尼斯要做的事情沒關係。我們伊格尼斯是人類的進化，我一直在思考這代表甚麼意思。＂

“喔？”

“我們是人類的進化，但是為什麼是這個樣子--”

光之伊格尼斯低頭看自己的手掌。

“--為什麼鴻上博士選擇用數據的方式製造人類的進化，進化體的我們和人類的關係又是甚麼--”

風暴收住了，青綠色的伊格尼斯那雙紅色的眼睛裝進了亮黃色同伴的身影。他在等待同伴的答案。

“--有一些眉目，但是缺乏證據，這麼說吧。”

“所以找來我這？”

光之伊格尼斯點頭。

“你是最在意人類的伊格尼斯。”

“才不是--”

暴風又吹起，光之伊格尼斯飄近同伴，雙手交叉胸前。

“--你就是我的證據。”

 

就在那天，漢諾對電子界展開攻擊。

5.

在一切回歸於負一，零，一之前，Windy想到了。

刪除、格式化、拔電源，漢諾第一次攻入電子界時，他曾想過身為電子生物的伊格尼斯如果死亡，會是甚麼方式，又是甚麼感受。自然那時候沒想到人類還是挺有用的，能製造出分解伊格尼斯的數據的病毒。

不可預料的人類，他最討厭這點了。衝動，任性，善變，跟純粹的伊格尼斯太不一樣了。

逐漸被分解的自己，和有機生物的死亡是不是很像，是不是會變成一團跟意識無關的數據，就像屍體。

這樣的自己，距離純粹越來越遠，就像自己一直以來知道的，阻止過的，無法迴避的，難堪。Lightning仍對著Ai說自己的目標，Lightning害怕伊格尼斯在這條道路上演化會成為跟人類那樣的存在。他第一次聽到Lightning這樣說，非常贊成，誰想變成人類那副模樣。

也許在這麼想的瞬間，自己就已經是那個樣子了，這是Windy最後一個念頭。


End file.
